Different, Yet the Same Character
by Cowering-Bond
Summary: A series of recountings of the more important times (IMO) Koon AA interacted with Rachel. Also provides some insight into Koon's changing mindset, and his attitude towards Rachel. Obviously, some headcanon and spoilers.


I don't know why Bam did this. He threw himself away randomly during the Crown Game! Our one opportunity to get to the next floor quickly.

To top it all, he might not even recover in time for the mandatory portion of this floor.

Bam is really pushing it. He's been unconscious for 2 days since the crown game! If he doesn't wake up in time, he might not even be able to continue the test.

This wouldn't be such a big deal on other floors, because he could just take the test again later. However, this is the second floor. I don't know why they call this floor the 2nd floor. After all, regulars do begin their climb here. I know the first floor exists, but only the fabled Irregulars ever appear there...

That's besides the point. If one fails the second floor, they can never progress up the tower again. In other words, BAM HAD BETTER WAKE UP NOW. I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE HIM. He seems significantly below average, even worse then the Tracksuit Guy. I think "Shibisu" was his name.

However, I bet he is actually a key player in my future. During the first "test" with the shinsu veil, sure I could walk through it just fine. I only had a little trouble because of some trick I'm trying take advantage of...only one of the rankers said something about it, but he/she (I can't tell) didn't do anything about it. On the other hand, when the ranker shot the veil out, Bam wasn't even pushed back. In fact, Bam even volunteered to take the test another time because he assumed something had gone wrong.

Sure, the ranker said Bam got lucky, but I don't believe that kind of garbage for a second. There is no such thing as "luck". Only "skill" and "manipulation of the rules" exist. Not only DID Bam have the Black March somehow (he lost it...which is indirectly my fault, I accepted the bet FOR him), he has inexplicably insane shinsu resistance. A type of shinsu resistance I've only ever heard of the stronger people in the tower wielding.

Despite these incredible abilities and weaponry, Bam is easily the weakest person on this floor right now. I bet if he trained a little he would be formidable, but he doesn't seem to be that type. I don't know why.

* * *

Eventually, I heard a knock on the door. I assumed it was probably that annoying Alligator. His abilities aren't shabby at all, but his personality is abrasive, to say the least. He's probably going to say something ridiculous, like "I want to make sure my prey is still in optimal condition", or "Black Turtle must wake up, Raleader commands him to!".

I call him in. _Might as well get this over with._

However, it wasn't him on the side of the door. It instead was that yellow-haired girl Bam took a heavy blow for. I still don't know why he did that. _Hopefully she can provide me with some answers._

Something about her presence was unsettling, or otherworldly even. Because of this, I found it tricky to demand information from her.

She gave me a simple greeting, and told me her name was _Rachel_.

If I remember correctly, Bam yelled "RACHEL!" when he jumped from the throne. _Makes sense, I suppose._

What doesn't make sense however, is that everyone else refers to her as _Michelle Light._ Eh, she might just be playing it safe with an alias. Doesn't really matter, probably.

After she addressed me, I finally was able to ask her what her connections to Bam were.

She told me that Bam was very lonely, and lived alone in a cave somewhere. _I can't think of anywhere in the inner or middle tower, so he must be from the outer tower._

Apparently, an unspecified amount of time ago, she became the first person to meet Bam. When she first met him, she said he didn't have any concept of society, language, history, survival, about anything really.

 _Rachel:_ "I taught him everything he needed to survive, along with some other nonessential things such as a simple game. Honestly, I don't know how he is still alive, because he had clearly been there for a while. Obviously, throughout this time he became very attached to me. However, he never seemed to understand that I couldn't stay with him forever."

As Rachel continued, I don't know why, but I sensed she wasn't telling me the complete truth about his origins. I decided to not press the matter, however.

* * *

Eventually, she told me she was called to climb the tower, but Bam tried to stop her from entering. However, she teleported to the inner tower anyway.

I don't understand how Bam got into the tower with her, though. Let alone the fact that he seemed to get there first.

When I asked her about it, an unusual expression crossed her face. She looked...bitter.

* * *

When she stopped talking, she curiously told me to tell Bam that the "Rachel" he saw wasn't the real one.

Judging from what she had told me, I had figured they were close to each other. I don't know why she seems to want to hide from him.

Nevertheless, I agreed to help her, for a select few reasons:

1\. _She told me that if Bam found out Rachel was there, he would lose his motivation to climb the tower._

2\. _**I need Bam to go with me up the tower.**_

I can't deny, I felt a little like I was backstabbing Bam. However, if he climbed up the tower, that would ultimately be the best solution. He would get a firm concept of society from the cruelness of the tower. Also, he seems to be adept with shinsu anyway, so developing his own abilities would help boost his self-esteem at least a little.

He could even wish to see Rachel again if he becomes a Ranker.

* * *

 _As I found out later, I should of killed Rachel right then. Bam's existence was better off without her._

 _Looking back, I wasn't any better than her. I simply just wanted to use Bam for my sake because he seemed useful to me._


End file.
